This invention relates generally to an apparatus for controlling urinary incontinence.
Urinary incontinence is a long-recognized medical condition posing a serious and embarrassing problem to those persons whose natural urethral valve or sphincter is no longer capable of controlling the flow of urine from the bladder. This problem can be the result of surgery, disease, neurological dysfunction, malformation of the urethral valve, and the natural physical deterioration accompanying advanced age. Solutions to the problem of urinary incontinence are many and are typically uncomfortable, unsanitary, inconvenient, offensive, inadequate, or unreliable.
Devices to control urinary incontinence include a pad of absorbent material to absorb all fluid that involuntarily escapes the bladder. Another method is to insert a catheter into the urinary tract with an exterior sealed collecting bag connected to the catheter tube. Artificial urethral valves represent yet another solution to the problem of urinary incontinence. In this type of device, the function of the urethral valve, or sphincter, is assumed by a mechanical valve of a variety of designs. Kwan-Gett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,102, proposes an implantable movable valve occluding means held in position by a spring calibrated to allow the valve to open when overcome by sufficient pressure from the bladder contents. The sprung valve remains open while under the normal flow of fluid from the bladder. Other patents disclose similarly sophisticated mechanical and magnetic urethral valve devices, such as Osthagen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,004; Osthagen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,400; Trick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,985.; Cornwell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,299; and Isaacson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,841.
Penile clamps for human males are another management technique whereby the clamp exerts pressure against the urethra to prevent outflow of fluid.
One object of the present invention is to provide a reliable device for male urinary incontinence control. Another object is to provide a device that has few movable parts and that is easily operable by the patient. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is resistant to mechanical failure or accidental leakage. Other objects of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art through the accompanying disclosure and claims.